


In the Arms of a Dream

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slash, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written for Shelly's birthday today!





	In the Arms of a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



> Written for Shelly's birthday today!

Draco waits until he can hear the other boys in the 8th year dorm soundly sleeping, deep breathing and soft snores filling the room. 

His heart pounds in his chest, the anticipation as thrilling as it had been the first time he'd done this.

He sits up slowly so as to not make the bed creak. He pads across the floor and slips inside the curtains of the bed two to the right of his, or three to the left depending on which way he goes around.

Potter's familiar scent envelops him. Draco's sure he's asleep—the man sleeps like the dead. It's the only reason Draco's able to do what he does night after night.

Pushing his pyjama bottoms down to his knees, Draco slides under the blankets with Potter, his sleep-warm body bare save a pair of pants. 

Draco presses to him, his cock already achingly hard as he nestles against his arse. 

He reaches his arm around, trails his fingertips over Potter's chest. His thumb brushes one of Potter's nipples which hardens under his touch. He feels the odd, oval scar on his chest and wishes he could ask how he'd got it.

He longs to feel Potter's fingers along his own scars. He's long since forgiven Potter for them but he wonders what Potter would say if he saw them, felt them, kissed them.

He moves his hand further down through the dark trail of hair beneath Potter's navel. Slowly, oh-so-slowly, Draco slips his hand into the waistband of Potter's pants and wraps his fingers around his prick. He's half-hard in sleep and with Draco's hand on him, it's not long before he's completely hard. 

Taking a chance, Draco uses his free hand to tug Potter's pants down, baring his well-toned arse. 

Draco begins rocking against him, rubbing his cock between his cheeks, imagining what it would be like to actually fuck him. 

"Mmm," Potter moans and Draco freezes. He can Obliviate Potter if he has to but Potter doesn't wake. 

He _does_ push back against Draco, rubbing Draco's cock with his arse invitingly. It would be so easy to spread him wide and push inside. 

Though not without lubrication of some kind so Draco contents himself to continue mock-fucking Potter, rolling his hips back and snapping them forward.

Draco bites his lip as Potter begins fucking Draco's fist, his cock hard and throbbing against Draco's palm.

Potter is making soft sounds now, somewhere between a moan and a whimper, and before Draco knows it, he's coming and there's spunk on Potter's arse and the backs of his thighs.

And all over Draco's hand.

Potter's body relaxes and he heaves a satisfied sigh.

Draco waits for a moment then touches his wand and silently mouths a Scourgify to clean them both before slipping out of Potter's bed and making his way back to his own.

~*~

Harry rolls over and presses his face to the pillow where Draco's head had been, breathing in the scent of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is part of this quote: “ _Good night - may you fall asleep in the arms of a dream so beautiful, you'll cry when you awake._ ” ―Michael Faudet


End file.
